Until quite recently, the consideration of oligonucleotides in any function other than strictly informational was unheard of. Despite the fact that certain oligonucleotides were known to have interesting structural possibilities (e.g., t-RNAs) and other oligonucleotides were bound specifically by polypeptides in nature, very little attention had been focussed on the non-informational capacities of oligonucleotides. For this reason, among others, little consideration had been given to using oligonucleotides as pharmaceutical compounds.
There are currently at least three areas of exploration that have led to serious studies regarding the use of oligonucleotides as pharmaceuticals. In the most advanced of the fields, antisense oligonucleotides are utilized to bind to certain coding regions in an organism to prevent the expression of proteins or to block various cell functions. The discovery of RNA species with catalytic functions--ribozymes--has led to the consideration of RNA species that serve to perform intracellular reactions that will achieve desired effects. And lastly, the discovery of the SELEX process (Systematic Evolution of Ligands by EXponential Enrichment) has shown the research community that oligonucleotides can be identified that will bind to almost any biologically interesting target.
The use of antisense oligonucleotides as a method for controlling gene expression and the potential for using oligonucleotides as pharmaceutical materials has prompted investigations into the introduction of a number of chemical modifications into oligonucleotides to increase their therapeutic activity. Such modifications are designed to increase cell penetration of the oligonucleotides, to stabilize them from nucleases and other enzymes that degrade or interfere with the structure or activity of the oligonucleotide analogs in the body, to enhance their binding to targeted nucleic acids, to provide a mode of disruption (terminating event) once sequence-specifically bound to targeted nucleic acids, and to improve their pharmacokinetic properties. For example, PCT Patent Application Publication WO 91/14696, entitled: Oligonucleotide-Transport Agent Disulfide Conjugates, describes a method for chemically modifying antisense oligonucleotides to enhance entry into a cell.
A variety of methods have been used to render oligonucleotides resistant to degradation by exonucleases. PCT Patent Application Publication WO 90/15065, entitled: Exonuclease-Resistant Oligonucleotides and Methods for Preparing the Same, describes a method for making exonuclease-resistant oligonucleotides by incorporating two or more phosphoramidite and phosphoromonothionate and/or phosphorodithionate linkages at the 5' and/or 3' ends of the oligonucleotide. PCT Patent Application Publication WO 91/06629, entitled: Oligonucleotide Analogs with Novel Linkages, describes oligonucleotide compounds with one or more phosphodiester linkages between adjacent nucleotides replaced by a formacetal/ketal type linkage which are capable of binding RNA or DNA.
A common strategy for stabilization of RNA against endonucleolytic cleavage is to modify the 2'-position of ribonucleotides. Interference with base recognition by enzymes can be used to approach stabilization against base-specific endonucleolytic cleavage. Several strategies for this modification are known, including modification with 2'-amino and 2'-fluoro (Hobbs et al. (1973) Biochemistry 12:5138; Guschlbauer et al. (1977) Nucleic Acids Res. 4:1933), and 2'-OCH.sub.3 (Shibahara et al. (1987) 15:4403; Sproat et al. (1989) Nucleic Acids Res. 17:3373). PCT Patent Application Publication WO 91/06556, entitled: 2' Modified Oligonucleotides, describes nuclease-resistant oligomers with substituents at the 2' position. PCT Patent Application Publication WO 91/10671, entitled: Compositions and Methods for Detecting and Modulating RNA Activity and Gene Expression, describes antisense oligonucleotides chemically modified at the 2' position and containing a reactive portion capable of catalyzing, alkylating, or otherwise effecting the cleavage of RNA, a targeting portion, and a tether portion for connecting the targeting and reactive portions.
The 5-position of pyrimidines may also be chemically modified. The introduction of modifications at the C-5 position of pyrimidines may be envisioned to interfere with the recognition by pyrimidine specific endonucleases. However, this concept is not as clear cut as the modification of the 2'-position of ribonucleotides.
The use of palladium to catalyze carbon-carbon bond formation at the 5 position of pyrimidine nucleosides is known. A superior method for 5-position modification of pyrimidines is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,428,149, entitled "Method for Palladium Catalyzed Carbon-Carbon Coupling and Product," which is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety. The first examples of 5-position pyrimidine modifications were demonstrated by Bergstrom (Bergstrom et al. (1976) J. Am. Chem. Soc. 98:1587, (1978) J. Org. Chem. 43:2870, (1981) J. Org. Chem. 46:1432 and 2870, (1982) J. Org. Chem. 47:2174) and Daves (Arai and Daves (1978) J. Am. Chem. Soc., 100:287; Lee and Daves (1983) J. Org. Chem. 48:2870). Bergstrom and Daves used 5-mercurial-deoxyuridine compounds, the same as those used by Dreyer and Dervan ((1985) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 82:968), to tether functional groups to oligonucleotides.
One method for simple carbon-carbon coupling reactions to the 5-position of uridines is described in the work of Crisp (1989) Syn. Commun. 19:2117. Crisp forms deoxyuridines functionalized at the 5 position by reacting protected 5-iodo-2'-deoxyuridine with alkenylstannanes in acetonitrile in the presence of a Pd (II) catalyst.
To date, very little work has been done to modify purine nucleosides using palladium catalysis. Aeroschot et al., ((1993) J. Med. Chem 36:2938-2942) report that 2-, 6-, and 8-halogenated adenosines can be modified with symmetric organolin reagents. However, symmetric organotin compounds are not widely available. Sessler et al., ((1993) J. Am. Chem. 115:10418-10419) describe the arylation of protected 8-bromoguanosine with 4-tributyltinbenzaldehyde. However, using this procedure, a significant amount of starting material (28%) was unreacted.
SELEX (Systematic Evolution of Ligands for EXponential Enrichment) is a method for identifying and producing nucleic acid ligands, termed "nucleic acid antibodies", e.g., nucleic acids that selectively bind to target molecules (Tuerk and Gold (1990) Science 249:505). The method involves selection from a mixture of candidates and step-wise iterations of structural improvement, using the same general selection theme, to achieve virtually any desired criterion of affinity and selectivity. Starting from a mixture of nucleic acids, the method includes steps of contacting the mixture with the target under conditions favorable for interaction, partitioning non-interacting nucleic acids from those nucleic acids which have interacted with the target molecules, dissociating the nucleic acid-target pairs, amplifying the nucleic acids dissociated from the nucleic acid-target pairs to yield a mixture of nucleic acids enriched for those which interact with the target, then reiterating the steps of interacting, partitioning, dissociating and amplifying through as many cycles as desired.
The methods of the present invention may be combined with SELEX to produce nucleic acids containing modified nucleotides. The presence of modified nucleotides may result in nucleic acids with an altered structure exhibiting an increased capacity to interact with target molecules. The steric and electronic influence of modified purines may also act to prevent nuclease degradation. Without wishing to be bound by any theory, it is believed that the preferred modification is an attachment at the 8-position of the purine ring so that the modification is presented to the major groove of duplex regions.